


Quiet Afternoons

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Head Rubs, M/M, Quiet Afternoons, Snuggling, back rubs., naps, non sexual affection, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Yuri isn't sure how to ask for a cuddle.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 11
Kudos: 334





	Quiet Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> You know that scene, where Victor was watching Yuuri's imitation of his routine? And he's on the couch, and the doggie is resting with him? It's like that, but Yurio instead of the doggie.

Victor liked quiet afternoons. For all that he was airheaded, thoughtless, and sometimes full of frenetic energy—he liked the quiet. He liked the hum of the dishwasher, the scratching of Yuuri's pen as he wrote a letter to his mother (“She likes it more than email or texting.”), and even the grumbling of Yurio, or the purring of Potya.

He stretched out on the couch, his book in his hand. Makkachin laid out next to him, and he liked being able to reach down to scratch her ears now and again. It was nice, he thought. This domestic stillness. A shuffling of feet caused him to look up.

“What's wrong?” he frowned at the blond boy, standing at the foot of the couch. Yuri shook his head and looked down at his toes. Bare and bruised, Victor thought. Should he be asking about it? Should he be offering something for that?

“I just...” Yuri began and stopped. The scratching of the pen had stopped as well, but Victor didn't dare to glance over at his husband. He inhaled deeply and let out a shuddery breath. Just as Victor was going to put his book down, the kid knelt gracefully on the sofa.

“Yurio?” he asked softly. The light pressure of the boy on his abdomen. The long, skinny arms wrapping around him. The little head pressed against his chest. Victor was frozen for a moment, unable to move, unable to breathe.

He had never, not once, had Yuri ask him for affection. He remembered the article that Yuuri had sent him, something about being touch starved. He had never known that could happen. Slowly, carefully, he placed his palm between Yuri's shoulder blades. He rubbed gently, feeling the child melt even further into him.

Victor dared then to look up at Yuuri, a question on his lips. The dark haired man just shook his head sharply. 

Don't question it. That look said. Just be still.

Victor let his hand rub up and Yuri's back. He was aware of the tight muscles there, and knew that it wasn't all due to how toned he was. There was stress there. His brow furrowed as he fought the urge to hug the boy even closer, ask him what was bothering him, beg him to let him help.

Instead, he kept rubbing. He let his eyes go back to his book, even though he wasn't really reading. Instead, he relished the warmth of the child against him. He let himself soak in the innocence of a child who simply needed a hug and didn't know exactly how to ask for it, and thought demanding it was a sign of weakness.

He dared to glance down at the blond head. He titled his head, just a tiny bit, to see heavy eyelids fluttering over green eyes. Victor was torn. He should suggest Yuri go and lay down, if he was that tired. But to do so would risk the boy flinging away from him, and what if he thought he didn't want a snuggle?

Victor always wanted a snuggle.

He almost started humming, like his mother would when he was small. Instead, he willed himself into quiet. The eyelids finally stayed closed, Yuri's head fixed just over his heartbeat. Victor's hand not holding the book came to rest on those pretty blond tresses, gave a light scratch to the scalp. Yuri seemed to melt even further.

Victor went back to his book, his hand only leaving Yuri to flick the pages over. He nearly startled when the flutter of fabric caught his eye. Somehow, Yuuri had padded over silently, and grabbed a throw blanket to drape over the two of them.

Yuuri paused, looking down at the sleeping boy. He let his hand lay on his head for a moment before leaning in to kiss Victor's forehead. 

When Yurio woke, he'd likely be embarrassed. He'd blush and mumble about old men and not needing a nap. He'd try and crawl away, likely to let his soul leave his body while hiding in his room. But for now, he was just a boy who was getting a cuddle. 

Victor did so love quiet afternoons


End file.
